Norse-Tales: One-Shots
by Yami Vance
Summary: A mix of Tales! Of words of adventure and torment! Use of different languages such as Norwegian and Icelandic and some others is common, Glossaries are provided at the bottom of the story. Rated for certain Chapters and just incase warnings will be placed on the top of each chapter for each individual story, though some may connect with others, they are mostly One-Shots.
1. The Lokisons?

The Lokisons…?

Glossary down below, there in order from what's said.

* * *

Hel shifted as she stared at her father Loki in the chair across from her; he was pecking rather uncaringly at his food. Fenrir on the other hand wagged his tail harshly as he wolfed down the piles of food placed in front of him, He maybe older but he eats just like he did when they where kids, and in a way she was grateful of it, a reminder of a time where they were still a family. Looking back to her father, she wasn't shocked at all that he'd left when her focus drifted, sighing she stood up. "Ikke rør noe, jeg er straks tilbake." She spoke bluntly towards her oldest servant, whom nodded in response. "Ja min dame." Turning towards Fenrir whom was chewing happily on a bone as she stroked his head, his powerful tail sweeping chairs and throwing servants about. "Fenrir Ég kem strax aftur, bara að fara að sjá faðir fljótur." Fenrir looked up licking his lips happily as he nuzzled Hel before going back to feverishly chewing on the bone happily sucking out the marrow from the holes his teeth created.

Smiling softly as she left her brothers side she hurried down the hall hoping to catch him before he got to his room. She had rooms aside for her other siblings too. Creeping towards his room, she peaked into his room, her Father sat atop his bed hugging his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth, red eyes gleaming with tears he was fighting to hold. His pale blue skin handsome in the dim candle light, his strong sliver tinged voice mumbling unintelligibly. Frowning at her Father's distress she slowly walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Það er allt í lagi Pabba... Ég er hér..." He didn't reply just continued to mumble as she hugged him tightly. Fenrir having finished his bone trotted into the room, tail wagging until he saw his Father where it fell limp and his ears pressed consernedly against his head, bright sunlit eyes sparked worried as he climbed atop the bed and cuddled tightly around his Father and Sister. None moved much that night sleep hit them as they sat in the confortable postion, Loki's skin had turned back to its pale shade, his eyes their mischievous green as he felt the heaviness of sleep drag them shut.

* * *

Dawn Touches the skies of Asgard and the green moon dips from sight in Jotunheim, its dim sun taking hold of the icy realms sky...

* * *

Morning almost unnoticedly hits the underground and dead realm of Hel. Moaning softly as she sat up from Fenrir's fur suprised to not see their Father still there, Fenrirs' soft snoring as he still slept contently. Looking about she spotted Loki, whom was watching them with a soft smile, such an exhausted expression playing across his face. "Vissir þú að sofa á öllum föðurins?" Loki frowned his eyes shining with exhaustion and confliction. "Það skiptir ekki máli Helju ... Það hefur verið langur tími síðan ég naut han sefur grimmilegri faðma ... Hvers vegna byrja núna?" She sighed and Looked down shaking Fenrir awake. "Komdu nú Brother." Opening his large mouth into a yawn, as he shook himself off and followed Hel out of the room obediently. Stopping in the door way she paused for a moment saying. "Faðir ef þú þarft eitthvað ekki hika við að spyrja..." As his children left the room he smiled so large that it caused his face to hurt but he couldn't help it, a laugh escaped him, echoing though the castle and causing the servants to shiver, and Hel to only sadly shake her head as she stroked Fenrir's head, whose tail dragged across the ground. "Systir, faðir-Loki mun alltaf vera...?" Hel didn't reply only continued to walk down the hallway, she didn't know, and maybe it was better off that way...

* * *

** I own nothing here Marvel and Norse Mythology do. Though I guess I own the storyline.**

* * *

Norwegian-Asgardian or certain people of the dead

Ikke rør noe, jeg er straks tilbake - Do not touch anything, I'll be right back

Ja min dame - Yes my lady

Icelandic-Jotun or certain people of the dead

Fenrir Ég kem strax aftur, bara að fara að sjá faðir fljótur - Fenris I'll be right back, just going to see Father quick.

Það er allt í lagi Pabba… Ég er hér – It's ok Dad… I am here…

Vissir þú að sofa á öllum föðurins? – Did you sleep at all Father

Það skiptir ekki máli Helju ... Það hefur verið langur tími síðan ég naut han sefur grimmilegri faðma ... Hvers vegna byrja núna? - It does not matter Hel ... It has been a long time since I enjoyed sleeps cruel embrace ... Why start now?

Komdu nú Brother – Come Brother

Faðir ef þú þarft eitthvað ekki hika við að spyrja - Father, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask...

Systir, faðir-Loki mun alltaf vera – Sister, father-Loki will always be...?


	2. Weary Battle-Cries

**Weary Battle-Cries**

**Slight warning here, nothing major, slight violence slight harsh language not as in swearing.**

* * *

Teeth bared as a battle cry escaped his bloodied lips, staff held high as he leaped forward, another staff lifted and blocked the attack easily throwing the exhausted mage to the ground. "Loki Thou have been defeated admit it or face the consequences of war on Hel." Green eyes widened as he attempted to stand back up, his body bruised scraped cut and many more injuries screamed for him to lie still, nearly dry heaving as he collapsed back onto the slight pool he was creating. "Stop!" A young half Jotun half Aesir woman leaped forward, pushing Loki carefully back down as he struggled to get back up again, he was snarling wildly. "AllFather please my Father is very unwell please he means no harm in his attempts to rule!" Blue eyes sparked like lighting. "No harm look at what he'd caused!" Loki hissed coughing slightly a feverish expression across his drained and battered face, dark circles noticeable underneath his dully-shining eyes. "Hel this is none of thy business leave t-thou be!" A red and a violet eye darkened, as she gritted her teeth. "None of thy Business? Father you dragged a third of my army and me into this! That's "None of thy business!"" Lashing out rapidly, blood flying from his mouth and splashed her face. "I forced you not!" "You're my Father and you needed me! AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY NO AND LET YOU GET KILLED!" Hel screamed as bloodied tears poured from her red eye well her violet one leaked normally. Loki was shaking and struggling to stay consciences as pain slammed into his chest and heaviness swam though his head and eyes. "YES YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE! OR CONVINCED ME OUT OF THIS MADNESS!" "HOW! NO ONE CAN EVER CONVINCE YOU AND I-I COULDN"T JUST LET YOU GO KILL YOURSELF BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, BY ODIN"S BEARD I SHOULD HAVE!" She stood up, allowing Loki's head to smack the ground painfully as she stormed off, her skeleton army in tow. Loki moaned weakly, tears fighting to escape his eyes as Odin grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him to eye level. "You've gone too far Loki, thou will meet a fate worse then death." Loki spat into his face hissing. "Haven't I been living that? What can be worse then what I cause myself?!" Odin stared blankly into Loki's tear filled eyes which now streamed freely down his face, when suddenly he was knocked back by a powerfully swing of Thor's hammer, tossing Loki painfully out of Odin's grip and skidding across the cement ground. Odin roared angered by his son's actions and Thor for once unafraid roared back. "FATHER THOU MUST STOP THIS MADNESS! LOKI HAS DONE WRONG TRUE BUT NO MATTER WHAT THY OR HE MAY SAY OR DO HE IS STILL MY BROTHER AS YOU OUR FATHER! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HIM ANY LONGER!" A rumble filled the air as he used Mjölnir to summon a fury of lighting, which Odin deflected easily with his staff, much to Thor's frustration. Loki hissed aiming it towards himself for allowing such pitiful feelings to escape, feebly attempting to stem the tears screaming from his eyes as he coughed and gagged for air, darkness closing around the edges of his vision. The powerful clashes of Thor and Odin shook and echoed though Midgard, their shouts muffled by the ringing of Loki's surprisingly bleeding ears. Then nothing darkness faded and muted the mortal realm, but did not silence the torment his mind and body was screaming. Images he should know by heart flashed before his eyes yet he couldn't quite remember what they where or when they took place. Thrashing about as all he got from them where powerful emotions of envy, determination, pain so much pain from physical, emotional to mental, love mixed with sharp shame or distress, and self-hatred. So many emotions that soon all he could really feel was the pain, shame, hate and depression, the others pinching at him but nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Where are you Papa?_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting up feverishly red eyes took in their surroundings a cave that screamed familiarity, but he just couldn't place it. Groaning as he attempted to stand his body still screaming and his ears still ringing, he dragged himself towards the sleeping spot of Corey, of course he didn't realize this was the room of his deceased daughter, he just collapsed onto the bed curling up tightly as the images once more flashed though his mind which struggled to catch more then just the emotions which continued to dull all that were positive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Papa I'm so hungry…_.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gaunt and mutilated figure huddled up upon the bed, gave out a cry that he couldn't hear, ears still ringing and tears once more being fought back as his eyes struggled to stay open. Dazed and stunned the runty Jotun just feebly gasped for air as lightheadedness hit him and prevented the measly monster from moving. Coughing and hacking for air as his body was wracked with pain, blood flying from his mouth and nearly drowning him as darkness once more took hold. The feelings and images once more came back but the Positive ones where almost none existent as if it was something you've experienced and never would again, the memories still there but far and faded. Well the negative ones screamed rampantly in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~_PAPA MAKE HER STOP! IT HURTS!_~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I guess you've had enough, get dressed before the servants come back alright."_

_"Oh don't worry my sweet you'll like it won't you, I know your __**type**__! You like it rough..."_

"_How can Loki look at __**it**__…?"_

_"P-Please All-Father, have mercy on this poor child whom has done no wrong but be birthed by this monster... And take me there instead change me to what they expect. A child, jotun a freak and frail runt, of unknown gender and its origin they do not care for it will NEVER matter.". "Correct...? Do as thy will to me NOT her!"_

"_It does__not matter __Hel__...__It has __been a long __time since __I enjoyed __sleeps __cruel __embrace__...__Why __start now__?"_

"_-KILL YOURSELF BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, BY ODIN"S BEARD I SHOULD HAVE!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_..._~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki or Hið Smáa Bölva, The Small Curse sat up faster then Sleipnir. Screaming at the top of his lungs, which he did not truly hear, but the faintest echo he managed to faintly catch, meaning he was recovering from his fight against Odin, sortof Thor and Midgard. Surprised to be back in his room in Asgard, he struggled to toss the blankets off and hop onto his feet, his body wavered pained and stumbled but he stood and walked. Pushing the door to his room open he slammed himself into Thor's door, which was right across from his to keep from collasping, Weakly forcing the door to open as a feverish expression crossed his scrawny battered face. Green eyes wideing in the doorway as he spotted Thor and Sif cuddled in bed, Thor noisily snoring and Sif breathing slowly. Nearly screaming as tears poured jealousy from his envy colored eyes, the door slammed shut with a bang and he clambered back into his room slamming the door as well before leaping back into his bed, crying and screaming into his pillow, soundproofing the room with a quick spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Negativity drains you**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor and Sif startled sat up quickly surprised by the loud sounds. "Thor what was that?" Red eyes met her brown, He just shrugged and attempted to cuddle back to sleep, but he shook him back up. "What if its Loki? You know he's unwell." The mention of his half brother made Thor shoot right up, throwing some pants on as he stumbled out of the room. Knocking slightly on his brother's door saying. "Loki areth thou alright? Do thy need my assistance?"

* * *

It was a one way spell, he could hear Thor but he could not hear him as he bawled his eyes out, looking towards the door he froze halfway across the wall. A mirror. Wiping the tears from his eyes and clearing his throat before, undoing the spell. "W-Where'd this mirror come from?" Thor was silent for a couple pounding heartbeats. "Well I remembered how much you enjoyed the mirror Father got you then it got broken somehow, so I got the dwarfs to make you a new one, Its custom made for _**you**_." Loki stared at the green and golden framed mirror, it held pictures of his children and Thor and Frigg and Odin he could even see himself standing between his children and adopted family. Tears once more picked at his eyes, then he saw himself in the mirror, bruised and much to scraggy face, large dark circles tracing the bottom of his eyes, his skin a sickly pale, long black hair messy and covered in dirt and dried blood. Shaking feebly he didn't know how to feel, so he walked over to the door and opened it. They just stared at each other, tears burning Loki's envy and guilt and regret in Thor's flare. "I-I don't know what to say Thor, I want to thank you and slap you…" "I wouldn't be angry if you did." Loki looked down and whispered, hoping somewhat that he'd hear. "Thor do you love me…?" But Thor didn't catch it as he pulled Loki into a hug and said. "Do not fear Brother I am here." Loki tensed and hissed biting into Thor's shoulder and pulling from him and slamming the door shouting. "WHY DON"T YOU GET IT YOU FUCKING MORON!" Soundproof spell once more in place, door locked he leaped back onto his bed, tears striking down his face.

* * *

Thor was dumbstruck not sure what he'd done wrong, he just went back to his room uncertain. "So how'd it go? It didn't sound to good…" Sighing he just shook his head. "I just wish I could understand him better, it's as if he wants me to read his mind when I can't…" Brown rolling eyes spoke. "Well you can be pretty thick perhaps he's been giving you hints you've been missing? It can be pretty frustration, I know." Thor bit his lip. "Your probably right, I'll think about are interactions, maybe I'll figure it out." Smiling Sif kissed his cheek. "Good!" Before cuddling against his chest and falling back to sleep as Thor analyzed Loki's actions and words.

* * *

Loki screamed, rushing to his feet he snatched the heavy mirror off the wall, his frail arms straining to hold it as he tossed it across the room, it shattered with a loud smash as glass flew everywhere as certain pieces cut across and into Loki's flesh. Panting angrily and exhausted his world span and he struggled to stay on his feet and get back to bed, but unluckily collapsed into some of the shattered pieces, Darkness screaming across him with her silence.

~~~~~~~_I see Papa! __**Corey can reach him!**__No its not his time…~~~~~~~_

* * *

**I own nothing here except the Storyline and The Quotes which are mine. Marvel and Norse Mythology own the characters.**


	3. Papa always comes home

_Papa always comes home_

* * *

Icelandic

Ó hann bara svolítið seint orsök stóru hvíta - Oh he's just a little late cause big white

Ljós Fire – Light Fire

* * *

A small figure peaked from her spot; silence had fallen within the home she'd been birthed in for far to long. "Papa?" She whispered as she scanned the empty sitting and food room, frowning she scrambled towards her Papas' spot but no one was there ether, rushing back out to the sitting and food room her pretty amethyst eyes noticed the struggle her Papas' foot prints showed along with scarily deep large and oddly shaped ones of an unknown. She began to panic had something happened to her Papa? Biting her lip she attempted to stay calm, he'd be back he was Papa, he always came back, She collapsed nervously on the snow couch. Hugging her knees to her chest she nervously batted at her long braided hair, it was the perfect lightest shades of brown, her skin the palest and most delicate blue, a band of leather covering her forehead, just like her Papas'. White and Black fur dress covered her; well-tanned brown skins tightly hugged her underneath.

She fell asleep on the couch that night, and when morning hit and still no sign of her Papa, she cried softly, shaking pitifully, a loneliness slamming her. This wasn't "Ó hann bara svolítið seint orsök stóru hvíta…", No this was another unknown to her. Would he ever return? Her stomach growled which surprised her; she hadn't eaten anything since first meal with Papa the last sleep cycle before. Slowly getting to her feet she walked over to the fire pit, which sat unlit. Putting her hands over the stick pile and whispering something Papa would and focused as hard as she could. "Ljós Fire" Suddenly overjoyed as the fire lit and for her smarts to have watched her Papa prepare the foods. She smiled and skipped over to the fish he'd caught two sleep cycles ago. Picking up her Papas' favorite sharp thing, and slowly carefully skinned the scales off of the fish, then yanking its eyes out, and cutting it open and then taking out some of the gunky stuff she remembered he'd always took out before jabbing it onto a stick. Skipping back to the flame she held the fish over the flame, careful to hold it over it, well turning it slowly around.

Her pretty eyes focused intently on the fish as she watched as she cooked her first meal, overjoyed Papa had been smart enough to let her watch all he'd do, he probably did it just incase something like this happened. He was Papa he smart, He'd know what to do, He'd come back just might take bit. Though her mind couldn't help but wonder what laid outside her home, where Papa got the fish and water, but he told her danger outside, big mean things and small mean things too. But if something unknown took Papa, did he know what it was? Was he somewhere far from home? What if got lost and never made it back, Papa always worried she be lost and not know which way is home if she went out, what of that happens to Papa. Who will love and feed her then and whom love him? The tiny Jotun girl shivered at the thought as she glumly chewed on her thoroughly cooked food, second meal by the way the dim light that shined into home.

* * *

I own everything here which includes Loki's first Daughter Corey, She came to me in a dream and these are events I've been wondering about cause in my dream I don't see what happens to her till Loki comes back and... Never mind no spoilers! Though the cave can belong to Norse Mythology since Hel and her Brothers are birthed here too. This is part of my Movie verse so I guess Marvel kind of too.


End file.
